Destin mortel
by Nicolina
Summary: Slash HarryDrago...Deathfic


Destin mortel  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: HP+DM+HP  
  
Avertissement: One-shot, Shonen Ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je répète encore et toujours, ça parle de romance entre homme, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), Deathfic(C'est ma première. Je ne pensais pas que j'en écrirais une un jour.) OOC de Drago, lettre de Harry et POV de Drago.  
  
Disclamer: Pour cette fic, je suis heureuse que les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Genre: Tristesse, tragédie.  
  
Petit mot: Voilà ce que donne un auteur qui déprime. Ca donne une deathfic. J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette histoire quand j'étais en train d'écouter la chanson «Tien an men» de Calogero. Ca m'a donné envie d'écrire une fic mais c'était pas prévu que ce soit une deathfic mais bon c'est comme ça.  
  
La chanson est très triste et franchement, comment ne pas déprimer quand on entend une chanson pareille mais je l'aime beaucoup. Le clip est bien aussi, ça fait réfléchir, je trouve. C'est mon point de vue. Je trouve que cette fic fait contraste avec la suite d'Ennui que j'ai écrit mardi soir et mercredi matin.  
  
Sinon, j'espère que ça vous plaira à vous aussi. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ^_____^  
A Drago,  
  
Tu es là dans ma vie et je fais semblant de ne pas te voir. Pourquoi, je fais ça? Par habitude, certainement. Une habitude que j'ai prise depuis des années. On ne se parle que pour s'insulter et ça me fait mal, tellement mal que j'en meurs à petit feu.  
  
Comment on a put en arriver là? Je ne sais pas. Tous les évènements qui se sont produits ces dernières années y sont sûrement pour quelque chose. Voldemort. C'est en partie sa faute. Peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes s'il n'avait pas existé. A moins que nous soyons destinés à nous détester.  
  
Je te déteste mais je t'aime aussi. Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. Tout le monde m'a collé une image dans le dos et je dois la respecter mais j'aimerais tellement tout envoyer balader. Pour toi, pour pouvoir t'aimer librement et ne pas avoir à cacher mes sentiments. Mais encore une fois, c'est impossible.  
  
Je me demande encore comment ça a put arriver. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je tiens à toi. Je veux te protéger. J'ai peur de te perdre et j'ai peur de me perdre aussi. Mais je tiens, pour toi. Pour toi, je suis prêt à tout.  
  
Je suis prêt à braver Voldemort, à braver la mort. Je suis prêt à tout pour pouvoir t'aimer librement. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens et j'en ai peur. J'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais ressentir. Sûrement du dégoût? Encore plus de haine envers moi?  
  
Peut-importe si tu me déteste. Je sais que je t'aimerais toujours, toute ma vie même s'il est courte et je sais qu'elle le sera. Je ne doute pas que je mourrais jeune. Je t'aurais au moins connu et tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé.  
  
Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontré et toutes nos disputes étaient pour moi un grand bonheur. Je pouvais te voir. Te voir sourire. Je voyais tellement d'expressions sur ton visage. J'adorais chaque minute passé avec toi aussi courte soit-elle.  
  
J'aimerais tellement passer plus de temps avec toi mais je ne pense pas que ça soit possible. Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible plus tard. Je sais que Voldemort va bientôt attaquer et je ne sais pas si je survivrais cette fois-ci.  
  
Je sens qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. Mon destin a toujours été le même. Je suis condamné à donner ma vie pour sauver ceux que j'aime. Les seules que je n'aurais pas put sauver, ce sont mes parents. Je ne les ai jamais connu. Je vais sûrement les rejoindre.  
  
S'il faut que je me sacrifie pour sauver tout le monde, je le ferais. Je le ferais en pensant à toi. Je sais que tu n'es pas du côté de Voldemort. J'ai cru pendant un moment que tu t'étais allié à lui mais je m'étais trompé.  
  
Je me suis souvent trompé à ton sujet. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te parler mais je ne pense pas que tu m'écouterais. Je le comprends. Je ne t'en veux pas. On est tellement différents mais aussi si semblable.  
  
Je crois que t'écrire est une bonne solution mais je ne pense pas que je te la donnerais sauf peut-être si. . . si, je. . . meurs. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je suis sur que tu me maudirais sur ma tombe mais tant pis.  
  
Je voudrais tellement faire autrement. Que ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Tout ce que je veux pour toi, c'est que tu reste en vie. Je te protégerais toujours que je sois mort ou vivant. Tu es ce qui m'est de plus précieux. Je ne supporterais pas que tu partes avant moi.  
  
Si c'était le cas, je pense que je te rejoindrais. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on en arrivera à de telles extrémités. Sûrement que pour toi, si je meurs, ça ne changeras rien et tant mieux.  
  
Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais t'écrire. Je pense que tu sais ce que je ressens à présent. Je vais donner cette lettre à Hermione et elle te la donnera s'il m'arrive quelque chose, en espérant que tu n'ai jamais à la lire mais j'en doute.  
  
Pour toi, à tout jamais. Je t'aime Drago.  
  
Harry POTTER  
  
********  
  
«Je ne peux pas le croire. Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu as fait ça? J'aurais préféré que tu ne me dise rien. J'aurais préféré rester dans ma douleur de t'avoir perdu sans savoir que tu m'aimais. J'aurais préféré ne rien savoir. Ca me fait encore plus mal qu'avant.  
  
Quand Hermione m'a donné cette lettre, je ne pensais pas que j'allais ressortir encore plus désespéré qu'avant de la lire. Je n'arrête pas de pleurer. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu me manque tellement. Comment pourrais-je vivre si tu n'es pas là?  
  
Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu joue les héros. Pourquoi tu te sentais toujours obligé de sauver tout le monde. Tu aurais dut vivre et non mourir. Tu devrais être auprès de moi. Je voudrais tellement que tu sois envie. Que je puisse te dire que tout n'était que façade et que je ne te déteste pas.  
  
Au contraire. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Je n'arrive pas à me remettre de ta mort. Tu es mort à cause de Voldemort et lui aussi est mort. Tu as réussi à l'emporter avec toi. Je t'ai haï sur le moment de m'avoir abandonné.  
  
Tu m'as souris et tu as disparu. Harry Potter a disparu. Il est mort. Tu es mort sans que je n'ai put faire quoique ce soit. Je n'ai pas put t'aider. Je me dis que j'aurais dut faire quelque chose, j'aurais dut t'aider. J'aurais put te sauver mais je ne l'ai pas fait.  
  
Je suis désolé Harry, tellement désolé. Tes amis sont super avec moi. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Surtout en ce qui concerne Ron. Il m'a compris. Il ne m'a pas jugé même après tout ce que je lui ais fait. Il a compris ma douleur.  
  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer. Je lis et relis ta lettre et chaque mot me brisent le c?ur. Tu le savais que tu n'en réchapperais pas. Tu le savais. Tu as accepté ton destin. Tu as eu plus de courage que n'importe qui. Je t'admire. Je t'ai toujours admiré même si je ne te l'ai jamais dit.  
  
Tu me manque. Je ressens un grand vide. Tout le monde te considère comme un héros. Personne ne t'oublie et surtout pas moi. Mais après, eux t'oublierons. Ils t'honorerons un temps et puis on se rappelleras de toi que de temps en temps.  
  
Mais tu mérites qu'on se souvienne toujours de toi. Que tu sois à jamais présent dans nos c?ur. Tu es présent dans le mien. Je sais que tu entends tout ce que je te dis. Je t'aime Harry. Je n'aime pas regarder cette tombe qui se trouve en face de moi.  
  
Elle est tellement froide. Tout le contraire de toi. Tu es quelqu'un de chaleureux et de si gentil. J'aimerais tellement retrouver tout ça. Je suis désolé de ce que je vais faire. Je sais que tu m'as dit de vivre mais sans toi, je n'y arrive pas.  
  
C'est impossible de vivre quand on a l'impression d'avoir perdu sa moitié. J'ai perdu la moitié de mon âme et sans elle la vie n'a plus de sens. Je ne peux plus vivre. Ma place est à tes côtés. Elle est où tu te trouve.  
  
Je t'aime Harry, je t'aimerais toujours même si je dois aller en enfer. Je t'aime, mon amour, attends-moi.»  
  
********  
  
Une arme moldu. Un coup de feu. Un corps qui tombe. Une âme qui part et s'éloigne. Elle rejoins sa moitié. Des cris, des pleures. Des sourires, le bonheur de deux âmes qui se retrouvent et qui s'aiment. Un destin mortel.  
  
Fin  
  
T_________T C'est ma première deathfic. Je pensais ne jamais en faire une. Je devais faire que des fics où les personnages ne meurs pas mais j'ai changé d'avis. De toute façon avec moi, il faut s'attendre à tout. Je sais que c'est court mais je ne voulais pas en faire trop. J'espère que ça vous a plut quand même? S'il vous plait reviews, même si ça vous plait pas, si vous détestez ou si vous avez aimé.  
  
J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez. Etant donné que c'est un essai. Il faut bien innover de temps en temps et il faut tout essayer. Alors reviews, reviews, reviews. Merci. Nicolina.^__________^  
  
Ecrit le 19 mars 2003, commencé à 20h45, fini à 21h50 


End file.
